


The one with too much sun

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Sunburn, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Everyone is helping build some new cabins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to darumasama for the prompt.  
> Can be read stand alone.

They had agreed to help with the building of the new cabins to accommodate the other campers whose godly parent had yet to be acknowledged. Little by little, new demigods came trickling in, only to be claimed and assigned an empty cabin to call their own. Hebe and Nike and Tyche were among some of the ones they had already constructed that summer, with the skeletal bodies of four more cabins still going up.

  
It was a hot day, the sun beating down on them as they worked. Sweat dripped from places he never knew he could sweat from, forcing him to sport a light cotton tank and cargo shorts. He had replaced his sandals for a good pair of work boots, only to regret the decision once his feet felt like he’d been walking through a swamp. Still, safety always came before comfort, so he begrudgingly carried on, cursing whoever thought thick layers of material were a good idea in shoes.

  
“A little help over here, guys,” Jason called, dragging a large pile of lumber with his hands.

  
“You know they make machines for that,” Piper replied, laying down stones that would act as the steps. Paolo came and lifted the opposite end with ease, barely even working up a sweat. Jason's face was red and his glasses were askew, but the son of Hebe looked like he was carrying a kitten.

  
“Or Brazilian demigods,” Nico muttered, glaring at Will for watching the pair a little too long.

  
“I’m just admiring his work ethic,” Will cooed, pulling Nico to him and kissing his nose.

  
“Yeah, well, stop gawking and get back to work. I’ve got my eye on you, Solace.” He pulled away and sulked off, probably to go find someplace a little darker that needed attention. There was still painting to do and furniture to move in, both of which didn’t involve the hot sun. Will watched him go with a smile on his face. Paolo was good looking, if you were into big, buff guys, but Nico was a thousand times more beautiful in his opinion.

  
They put down the foundation and support beams for each cabin, then came back around and laid the wood that would act as the exterior. It was grueling and tiresome, and by the end of the day, his muscles ached, and his palms burned, little patches of rougher skin already starting to form on them. He had too many splinters to count, and his feet were so nasty that when he pulled off his slick socks, he considered throwing the shoes in the trash and cutting his losses. Certainly it was a health risk to go on cultivating the hordes of bacteria and fungi that were no doubt already permanently imbedded in the soles.

 

  
The hot water felt like heaven on his aching back. Steam rose up and curled around him, caressing his skin in butterfly kisses of moisture. He stayed under the faucet for a good ten minutes longer than normal, letting the droplets beat out a massage far superior than any masseuse. When he finally left the shower, his skin was red and raw, but it was totally worth it.

  
When he was dry and clothed, he made his way to his boyfriend’s cabin, hopeful for cuddling and movies and relaxing. If he didn’t move from one spot for the rest of the evening, it would be too soon. Nico opened the door and gave him a weird look, then invited him in. They plopped down on the couch and tangled their limbs together, as the last bits of tension flowed out of him.

  
“What movie do you want to watch tonight?” Will asked, stroking Nico’s head as it lay on his chest.

  
“I’m flexible,” he murmured in response, causing Will to chuckle.

  
“I’d like to see that,” he teased, and Nico slapped him on the arm. It was light and playful, but the act had him sucking in his breath as pain erupted from the spot. “Holy Hades, that hurt,” he muttered, rubbing the spot gingerly. The skin was warm and stung wherever he touched.

  
“Oh, sorry, I forgot you have a sunburn,” Nico replied sheepishly, sitting up to get a better look. Will blinked in confusion, then examined his arm curiously. Sure enough, the red tint to his skin was still visible, and currently starting to peel.

  
“But… I’m a sun god’s kid… how did this happen?” He poked his arm and winced, watching the white fingerprint slowly fade back to red. Nico snorted and shook his head.

  
“No one is safe from a sunburn, Will. Just because you’re all surfer boy tan doesn’t mean a long day in direct sunlight won’t catch up with you. I’m surprised you never realized this before. Is this your first?” Will frowned and thought about it.

  
“First since I was claimed. Now that I think about it, I was pretty white as a kid. I suppose that's one of the things being claimed did in my favor.” He shot Nico an abashed look. “Guess I’ll be putting on sunblock from now on, though.”

  
“You’re a dork. Now pick a movie.” Will obliged and they curled back up on the sofa, perfectly content.  "I still can't believe you're that tan with like zero sunlight," he muttered after a little while.

"Not everyone can be gifted with such beautiful complexion, it's a blessing as well as a curse."

"Be quiet or I'll poke your sunburn again," Nico huffed. The sunburn was gone by the next day, thank Apollo, but from that day on he never doubted the power of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me anything, a sentence, a prompt, a situation- I'll write something. Or gift it, whichever.  
> I have three toddlers and an infant, this is my only escape.  
> No, only one is mine.  
> I watch children.  
> Help me.
> 
> Someone help me out  
> Because my coffee is cold  
> Oh look, a haiku


End file.
